The Bet
by Linstock
Summary: Spock and Nyota's relationship is still a secret to most people. But Kirk has other ideas.
1. Chapter 1

Author note: I have to go back to work tomorrow and my brain, in a desperate attempt to avoid this reality, is producing Spock fluff, not one sensible thought in my head (I think it is a defence mechanism). So here is some pure pointless fluff.

This oneshot is not in any way related to any other story and is one again one of my favourite themes; Spock and Nyota revealing their relationship. (Don't ask why this intrigues me; it just does). In this story it is a while after the movie, and Spock and Nyota's relationship is still mostly a secret.

The book

"I fail to see why a woman of your obvious intelligence is read a book of this nature?" said Spock. Nyota had returned to her quarters to find Spock sitting in her living area reading the book she had left on the couch.

"I like the feel of the old fashioned paper pages and of actually turning a page so I keep a few hard copy books in addition to my e-books," stated Nyota.

"I was not referring to the antiquated form of the book but its contents,' stated Spock

"Oh," said Nyota, reddening slightly, "It is a narrative style you probably do not read Spock, an historical romance."

"The historical accuracy of this narrative is flawed. The underlying premise of the story is also illogical and the actions of the two main characters, Sir Reginald and the Lady Martine, are irrational. In addition the story itself appears to offer no intellectual challenge or instruction," stated Spock.

"It is not supposed to instruct, it is supposed to entertain. It is fluff," Spock's eyebrow rose "a diversion, a pleasant fantasy. The whole purpose of this book," said Nyota taking it out of Spock's hands and holding it protectively, "is to make the reader feel warm and fuzzy."

"I have read three quarters of the story and experience no warmth or," he frowned, " 'fuzziness' " The last word was said as if it was slightly indecent.

"I don't suppose you would," said Nyota flopping onto the couch beside him, "most men wouldn't. It's a girl thing."

His eyebrows raised.

"Sometimes Spock even the smartest and most professional woman likes to think romantic thoughts. Sometimes the world of courtly love, chivalry and passionate longing can have an appeal. Who wouldn't love a gallant man on one knee kissing her hand and calling her "My lady'," she looked at Spock's blank and uncomprehending face, "Stylised romance, in small doses, can be lovely," stated Nyota and smiled.

Spock frowned.

"You definitely didn't feel warm or fuzzy?" Nyota asked a laugh in her voice.

"Definitely," stated Spock.

"Oh well," sighed Nyota, "I guess we will have to try something else.

She did. "How about now?"

"Definitely warmer," said Spock.

"Ah ha," said Nyota, "lets work on that for a while." And they did.

*


	2. Kiss Better

Kiss better.

There was an exclamation and clatter in the kitchen. Nyota ran to the door and saw Spock with his hand in the cooling unit.

"Spock? Are you alright?" asked Nyota.

"A minor burn," stated Spock.

"Nyota stepped toward him and gently lifted his hand. She could see the faint mark of the burn on the back of his hand. She lifted his hand to her lips and kissed it. His eyebrow rose.

"Kissing it better," said Nyota and almost laughed at his expression.

"A highly illogical action," stated Spock frowning slightly.

"Nonetheless common amongst humans, in the case of minor or superficial injury, especially when an element of emotional comfort is warranted." said Nyota.

"Kissing an injury risks introducing bacteria and other contaminants and in the case of a burn, warms the injured area. Illogical and counterproductive" stated Spock inserting his hand back into the cooling unit.

"The purpose is to make the kissee feel better; feel cared for," stated Nyota. "Do you feel cared for?" she asked teasing knowing full well that this was an impossible question for him to answer.

Spock was frowning slightly, not in displeasure but in the way he did when thinking deeply. "I believe my mother may have done this when I was a child," he said thinking aloud.


	3. The Elevator

The Elevator

Kirk and Spock were in the elevator going up to the bridge.

Kirk looked at Spock and hoping to provoke a response said, "How are relations between you and the lovely Lieutenant?"

"I have nothing to say on the matter," stated Spock.

"That bad huh?" said Kirk, "well I'm not surprised."

Despite is erroneous assumption that anything was "bad" Spock was interested to see why Kirk would make this assumption. He raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Gotcha!" thought Kirk, "well, no woman likes to feel that her man," he nodded at Spock,"might be ashamed of her and want to keep her a secret. I mean that's what men do if the girl is a bit embarrassing, you know?" From his expression Spock obviously did not know. Kirk knew this approach was lame but he was winging it and he was desperate; with luck Spock was clueless enough for it to work. Based on what he and Scotty had witnessed in the transporter room quiet some time ago they had started a book on the likelihood of Spock and Lieutenant having a relationship. Scotty handled the book and Kirk was the silent partner, due to his rank; his job was to generate interest and then get the proof. Betting had run heavily against the relationship but time had passed and people where pressuring Scotty to pay up as there appeared to be no relationship. Darn it Kirk had assumed that nature would take its course; he had never been able to keep a relationship secret for a week let alone months. But time had passed and he needed to produce the proof quickly. Now, with Scotty egging him on, he had decided to give nature a shove in the right direction.

Spock was thoughtful as he stepped onto the bridge. Nyota and he had discussed this issue. They were both naturally private people. Even the gregarious Nyota was private about her love life. There was no pressing need for secrecy and they had assumed that the Captain and Scotty, neither known for reticence or tact would spread the word. This had not happened. Secrecy was more a habit than a necessity now and Spock realised that maybe he had not fully appreciated the implications of their secrecy from a human perspective.


	4. My lady

My lady.

Kirk loved being the Captain (capital "C"). The task underway was the recording of data on the composition of some asteroids. The task required some interesting close range navigation, difficult scientific observations, and dealing with complex communication distortions. It was interesting, not too dangerous and they would return to base in two days. Everything was going smoothly and he was feeling very Captainish.

Spock was standing behind the captain's chair discussing the advisability of getting closer to the asteroid that was currently tumbling in front of them on the view scene. The radar office called out that two smallish asteroids had collided that fragments were becoming toward them with impact imminent. As Kirk called orders the Enterprise shuddered, tipped slightly and the lights flickered. Darkness. A lurch to starboard and the ship righted and lights were restored.

Spock immediately looked over to Nyota. She had sprawled on the floor and was just sitting up shaking her head. He moved quickly one stride took him to the base of the step up to the upper level. He stepped up with one foot and leaned forward offering his hand to her. She reached forward and took the offered hand seemly as stunned by his action as by her fall. Spock took her hand and then noticed that her knuckles were grazed.

"I believe it is a human custom to kiss a minor injury better," he said in a low voice, and raised her hand to his lips. The touch of those lips was hot and so unexpected Nyota was speechless. Then she gasped and her insides clenched as he as he ran the tip of his tongue across her knuckles.

He looked up at her his mouth close enough to her hand that she could feel his hot breath on the skin, "My lady, is that better?" She nodded mutely. Spock stepped up fully onto the upper level at same time as he pulled Nyota to her feet. She staggered slightly and his hands dropped to her waist to steady her. Their eyes locked the moment held then and he released her.

The bridge crew was gapping and Kirk was beaming and slowly clapping, "About time Commander Spock," he crowed.

Fin


End file.
